shenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Historia de Julia, obras completas
Capítulo I: La profecía :Y la niña acunará el odio en su corazón :mientras las naciones van cayendo. :Un campeón surgirá de los mortales :para guiarla en su camino, :sin siquiera conocer su sellado destino. :Destinada a sufrir y a hacer daño. :Destinada a traicionar, y ser traicionada. :Destinada a matar, a aliados y enemigos. :Destinada a conocer el odio y el amor. :Destinada a vagar sin descanso. :Solo en Northrend, donde reina la muerte, :es donde esa niña, ya convertida en mujer, :conocerá su destino, afrontará su última prueba, :y encontrará la paz del destino cumplido. :Muchos intentarán detenerla, :otros intentarán cambiar su destino. :Todos ellos pagarán el precio definitivo de su ignorancia. :Ignorar que lo que el Rey Lich predice, :está condenado a cumplirse. 5ª profecía de Ner'zul. Strahnbrad, hace catorce años: A pesar de ser una región montañosa donde las nieves suelen permanecer hasta en verano, la aldea de Strahnbrad está lo suficientemente baja como para que se note el paso de las estaciones, y en este caso se notaba que era primavera cuando el paladín entró en la ciudad, recibiendo las alabanzas de todos los aldeanos que se encontraba en el camino. Una leyenda viva, le llamaban. El portador de luz, le llamaban. La mano de plata, le llamaban. Tras pasar un tiempo con los aldeanos, Uther entró en la herrería del célebre Honofer Masterson. Al pasar la puerta, el herrero le recibió con la mejor de las reverencias. — Saludos, mi señor. ¿Debo preguntar el motivo de su visita? — Vamos, vamos, viejo amigo. No hace falta esos formalismos. Venía a ver si ya habías teminado la maza que te encargué. — Por supuesto, Lord Uther. Habíamos acordado que la terminaría... cuando fue... la semana pasada. Y así ha sido. Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Aquí la tienes, deseosa de romper cráneos infieles desde hace una semana. Uther comenzó a examinar la maza con admiración, sin saber que tras las cortinas de la trastienda, unos ojos infantiles y llenos de curiosidad (y también temor por la inminente bronca) le observaban. — Como siempre, un trabajo extraordinario. Siempre supe que eras el mejor herrero de todo Azeroth. Aunque... me extraña que esta vez hayas puesto en la maza un sello tan... personal. — ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Honofer extrañado — ¿A qué os referís? Yo no le he puesto ningún sello a ese arma. — Vamos, vamos. No te pongas así. Si además lo que has hecho está muy bien. Poner en la maza el sello de Lordaeron — Mientras Uther decía esto, le mostraba la parte posterior de la maza a un extrañado Honofer. — Le da un toque único. Aunque el grabado del mango de Made in Strahnbrad... Eso si que me resulta un tanto extraño, más cuando tú mismo me dijiste que no sabías adanai... — Un momento, un momento, Lord Uther. Que me parece que estás 'felicitando' a la persona equivocada: ¡Julia, ven aquí en el acto! De la trastienda salió una niña de unos ocho años, con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada. — Desde luego, Lord Uther, voy a tener que aprender adanaicoAdanaico: Antigua lengua usada después de la Segunda Guerra para comunicación entre orcos y humanos. La inclusión de nuevas razas y culturas a ambos bandos por desgacia ha hecho que esta lengua haya derivado en dos modalidades, la de la Alianza y la de la Horda, por lo que ya no sirve de mucho, pero algunos ciudadanos aún les gusta comunicarse en esa lengua (Fuera de rol, el inglés de toda la vida, vamos. Que aún hay mucha gente que empezó a jugar cuando no había versión española y les gusta pronunciar los nombres propios de regiones y personajes en inglés). — Dijo Honofer alterado — ¡Porque ya no se decirle a esta niña que NO TOQUE LAS ARMAS QUE FABRICO! Pero, por favor, dadme solo un día. Un día y arreglo el estropicio de mi hija. ¡Y tú, Julia, me puedes decir a qué ha venido el retocar la maza! ¡Te dije que era un encargo MUY ESPECIAL! — Yo, eh, esto... como dijiste que era para un miembro de la nobleza de Lordaeron, pense que un sello que lo identificara... — Vamos, vamos, Honofer. No te ensañes con la pobre niña, que lo ha hecho con buena intención. — Interrumpió Uther — Además, seguro que al príncipe Arthas le encantará el sello personal de esta maza. Le identifica como un defensor de toda la Alianza. Y lo de Made in Strahnbrad, bueno, simboliza que hasta las gentes de las partes fronterizas del reino se sienten protegidas por La Mano de Plata. En serio, no hace falta que hagas nada. — En serio, Lord Uther, no se cómo diculparme por lo acontecido, te juro que de haberlo sabido... — Naaaada, nada. Por favor, acepta estas monedas por un trabajo magnífico. Y tú, niña. Aunque lo que has hecho ha sido con toda la buena fe del mundo, deberías prestar atención a lo que hace tu padre en vez de trabajar a sus espaldas. Que tienes al mejor herrero de Azeroth en tu casa. Y esa es la historia de mi infancia, camaradas. A causa de ese incidente, mi padre me castigó durante 2 años a no entrar en la tienda. Y comencé una educación de aldeana al puro estilo de la época. Aprender a conseguir un marido y a criar hijos. Pero, evidentemente, algo hizo que cambiara mi destino. Capítulo II: El regreso a Strahnbrad y la forja del espíritu :Negar un destino cruel es negar un destino glorioso. Eludir el dolor es evitar la felicidad. Puesto que la felicidad y la tristeza, el bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte, son las dos caras de una misma moneda. No se puede concebir una sin la otra. Sylvanas Windrunner, líder de los muertos renegados. Sentinel Hill (Westfall), hace ocho años: Empezaba el sol a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando el caballero llegó a la herrería de Honofer. Dos años atrás, y a instancias de su madre, Honofer se había trasladado a esta lejana región junto a toda su familia. Durante todo ese tiempo, no había sabido nada de su tierra natal salvo los rumores infundados que se propagaban por el sureño reino de Stormwind. El negocio no era tan bueno como en Alterac, y la constante extorsión y robos de los Defias empeoraban las cosas, pero al menos tenían un sitio donde vivir. Y tanto él como su mujer, Shaela, ya se habían acostumbrado. Julia, por otro lado, no estaba tan contenta, pero el hecho de que su padre la hubiera vuelto a aceptar como ayudante en la herrería había ayudado un poco. — ¿Honofer Masterson? — Preguntó el caballero con bastante seriedad. — Sí, soy yo — contestó el herrero. — Traigo una carta para usted, de parte de Lord Uther Lightbringer. — ¿Y por qué no la ha enviado por correo normal? — Preguntó extrañado Honofer. — Quiero decir, no es normal que La Mano de Plata envíe a uno de sus caballeros para mandar un simple mensaje. — Los motivos de Lord Uther no son de mi incumbencia, mi señor. — respondió el caballero encogiéndose de hombros — Mi deber es cumplir órdenes, no cuestionarlas. Y a mí se me ordenó entregarle esta carta, y rogarle que la leyera lo antes posible. Después de esto, Honofer rompió el sello y se dispuso a leer la carta. — Mi deber ha sido cumplido — continuó el caballero. — Ahora, si me disculpa comand... — Una repentina mirada severa de Honofer al caballero y una rápida mirada de reojo del caballero a Julia le interrumpieron — ...com... compatriota, me despido. Honofer leyó la carta con rapidez. En pocos segundos, su cara se tornó seria. Una seriedad que Julia nunca había visto, ni siquiera tras el incidente de la maza seis años atrás. — ¿Qué ocurre, papá? ¿Le ha pasado algo a la abuela? — Preguntó Julia. — Pffff, por favor, Julia — contestó su padre con vehemencia — ¿De verdad crees que La Mano de Plata va a enviar un mensajero porque la abuelita esta mala? No, no es por eso. Vamos, tenemos que ir recogiendo. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. — Pero, ¿qué pasa con el azadón de la familia Saldean? Nos había dicho que era muy urgente. — Pues tendrá que esperar, ahora no tengo tiempo para ello. — Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — Lo siento, hija. Pero no puedo decirtelo. Vamos, empieza a recoger, que se hace tarde. — ¡Les prometiste que lo harías para mañana! — Contestó Julia alterada. — ¡Pues lo siento, pero por cáusas de fuerza mayor no voy a poder hacerlo! Tendrán que entenderlo. — Tengo que ayudarte en algo en casa. — ¿Qué? — Si no tengo que hacer nada en casa, puedo hacer yo el azadón. — Julia, ya lo hemos hablado. Aún no estás preparada para esto. Puedes sufrir un accidente, manejar metal fundido... — No es un juego de niños. — Terminó Julia la frase —. Ya lo sé. Me lo has repetido miles de veces. Pero... bah, no importa. — Terminó Julia mientras recogía los bártulos de mala gana. Aquella noche, Honofer comenzó a cargar sacos de provisiones para un largo viaje a Alterac. Iba a por un último saco cuando una figura apareció delante de él, sobresaltándole. Julia, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con la cara muy seria, le obstaculizaba el camino. — ¡Julia! ¡Qué haces aquí! Deberías estar en la cama. — Yo voy contigo. — ¿Qué? Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? — Sé que vas a Strahnbrad. Yo voy contigo. — No se de qué me estás hablando, hija. Yo no voy a ninguna parte. — Ah, ¿no? Recibes una carta de La Mano de Plata, recoges la tienda, llenas el carro de suministros ¿y me dices que no pasa nada? — El silencio de Honofer le dio la razón — Ya no soy ninguna niña, papá. Tengo 14 años. Sé pensar. — Vale, de acuerdo, lo admito. Me dirijo a Strahnbrad. Pero no puedes ir conmigo. — ¿Por qué? Ocurre algo malo, ¿verdad? Honofer meditó mucho qué contestar. Sí le decía la verdad, le daría a su hija más motivos para acompañarle. Pero por el otro lado… — No, no ocurre nada malo, pero el viaje es peligroso, y no quiero que te pase nada. — ¿Por eso has puesto primero la espada y encima los bártulos? Si de verdad hubiese peligro, llevarías la espada encima de los sacos, para tenerla siempre a mano en caso de ataque. LLevas la espada debajo de los sacos porque la vas a necesitar en tu destino. — ¡Pero bueno, ahora me vas a decir cómo llevar mi carro! ¿¡Eres una exploradora experta!? ¿¡Has contratado a un espía!? ¿¡Eres una gran estratega!? — ¿Lo eres tú? — Le replicó Julia, hasta el momento impertérrita. Honofer lanzó un chasquido de sorpresa. Nunca había visto tanta insolencia en su hija, y la opción de imponer su autoridad como padre empezaba a ser más que aceptable. ‘Hazlo’, ‘es por su bien’, ‘algún día lo entenderá’, Honofer no paraba de pensar en ello, pero su honor le impedía imponer su criterio a una persona que, en el fondo, llevaba razón, aunque fuera por una buena causa. Pero a veces el poder del silencio puede ser mayor que un grito de batalla, y Honofer decidió no decir palabra, adoptar la misma postura que Julia y mirarle a los ojos. Quizá en unos segundos su hija se rendiría y volvería a casa. Pero los segundos se volvieron minutos, y nada parecía cambiar. Honofer se rindió, conocía demasiado bien a su hija, era tan testaruda como él en sus tiempos mozos (y quizá todavía en estos). — Supongo que, aunque me niegue a llevarte, acabarías escondiéndote entre los bártulos. — Respondió suspirando Honofer. Julia no respondió, simplemente asintió lentamente. — (Suspiro) Está bien, tú ganas. Iremos los dos a Strahnbrad. Pero antes deja que avise a tu madre, no vaya a ser que le de un síncope. Ocho días después: Julia se despertó con el canto del gallo. ‘Otro día más’, pensó para sí misma. Estaba empezando a lamentar haberse ido con su padre a su aldea natal, pero cuando esa idea asomaba por su mente, rápidamente la descartaba. Nunca se atrevería a admitir que se había equivocado. Se levantó, marchó al mercado a hacer la compra, limpió la casa… y en resumidas cuentas realizó las tareas del hogar mientras su padre seguía en su herrería, trabajando sin cesar. Parecía ser que una amenaza se cernía sobre la aldea, y el herrero tenía que fabricar espadas, escudos, armaduras, brazaletes, perneras y demás cosas para la milicia. No tenía tiempo que perder. La verdad es que tanta labor doméstica la estaba empezando a aburrir, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sus amigos habían partido meses atrás a Lordaeron capital, para estudiar en diversos internados. Otros habían marchado a Dalaran, para aprender las artes de la magia, también internados. Y no había ninguna escuela por los alrededores de Alterac para que pudiera pasar el tiempo. La única manera que tuvo de entretenerse los primeros días fue en la herrería de su padre, pero el estrés hizo que este pidiera cada vez menos ayuda y comenzase a trabajar cada vez más solo. Al final solo la llamaba para meter en la herrería los sacos de hierro, carbón y bronce que dejaban los mineros a las puertas. Pero ese día su habilidad y paciencia iba a verse a prueba. Como de un día normal se tratase, preparó la cena y entró a la herrería para avisar a su padre. — La cena está lista — le dijo Julia a su padre desde la puerta, pero este no parecía haberse enterado. — ¡Papá! — ahora sí que había llamado su atención. — te decía que la cena está lista. — Oh, de acuerdo, voy en seguida, en cuanto acabe esta espada. — Respondió su padre mientras martilleaba con demasiada poca fuerza una espada de bronce. — Papá… — Julia se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados — llevas todo el día en la herrería. Estás muy cansado. Deberías dormir. — No tengo tiempo para dormir, necesito forjar cincuenta espadas y cincuenta escudos para mañana. Los orcos pueden atacar en cualquier momento y… — Y la milicia necesita estar armada para el ataque — completó Julia la frase. — Lo sé, papá. Y sé que la milicia poco hará contra unos bárbaros orcos armados solo con sus manos. Pero… tampoco creo yo que puedan hacer mucho armados con espadas mal forjadas. — ¿A qué te refieres? Julia entró en la herrería, cogió una de las espadas que ya estaban forjadas y la golpeó fuertemente de canto contra el yunque. Ante la mirada atónita de Honofer, la espada se partió limpiamente en dos. — Con tantas prisas estás fundiendo el bronce con demasiada escoria. Puede que no tengamos tiempo para tener vacaciones, pero tampoco tenemos tiempo para tener prisa. Deberías dormir. No puedes mantenerte despierto durante cuarenta y ocho horas y no afrontar las consecuencias. — Hija, no puedo hacer eso, debo seguir… mañana… — Papá — la mirada de Julia se volvió muy severa, y Honofer ya no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir. — Tienes que descansar. Échate un poco en la cama y repara fuerzas. Yo te despertaré dentro de un par de horas si quieres, pero descansa, por Dios. — Esta bien, lo haré. No apagues la forja, no quiero luego tirarme una hora esperando a que alcance la temperatura adecuada. Al día siguiente… Honofer se levantó cuando el sol comenzó a asomar por su ventana. Rápidamente se levantó agitado. Había dormido durante toda la noche y su trabajo seguía sin hacer. Comenzó a correr hacia la herrería sin apenas cuidarse de su vestimenta, había perdido demasiado tiempo. Pero, al parecer, no había descansado tanto tiempo en balde. Cuando entró en la herrería, cincuenta escudos y cuarenta y nueve espadas de bronce colgaban de las paredes. En el centro, su hija dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el yunque y una espada medio forjada en su mano izquierda. Honofer en parte se encontraba sorprendido y en parte se encontraba indignado por no haberlo previsto. Su hija siempre había querido demostrar su valía como herrera. Quizá fuera siendo hora de aconsejarla en vez de protegerla… Cogió uno de los escudos y lo estampó contra la pared, causando un tremendo estruendo. Julia despertó dando un brinco. — ¡Papá! Yo… esto… er… iba a… Mientras Julia balbuceaba sin sentido, Honofer inspeccionaba el escudo, no había grietas, ni roturas, apenas una pequeña abolladura. — Buena resistencia al impacto. ¿Es el primero que hiciste? — N…no — Balbuceó Julia confusa. — Empecé con los de la izquierda y luego seguí con esos. Los últimos que hice fueron los de la pared de detrás. — Muy buen trabajo, debo admitirlo, pero creo que deberías ir a la cama a descansar un poco, ya me encargo yo de forjar esa última espada. — No, no hace falta. Ya sigo yo, ya he dormido bas… — replicó Julia mientras armaba el brazo para volver a golpear la espada. Pero un tremendo dolor le recorrió toda la médula espinal y tanto el martillo como la espada acabaron en el suelo mientras ella se agarraba la espalda.— ¡Auuuuuch! — ¿Has dormido en una mala postura? — Le preguntó irónicamente Honofer. — Vamos, que ya termino yo el trabajo. Julia no quería aceptarlo, pero el dolor que tenía en la espalda era insoportable, y no tenía más remedio que aceptar la oferta de su padre, y comenzó a salir de la herrería, aún agarrándose la espalda. — Por cierto, hija. Cuándo hayas descasado… ¿qué tal si vuelves a la herrería y hacemos juntos unas cuantas espadas y escudos de acero? Ahora que la milicia ya está armada, podemos empezar a mejorar su arsenal de una forma más tranquila… Capítulo III: Una batalla que marcó un destino Strahnbrad, cuatro días después del Capítulo II. Los gritos provenían de la plaza de la fuente. Aquel día había dormido más de la cuenta, aunque si tenemos cuenta que el día anterior se había quedado despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada... Aprender a fundir acero y a darle forma era mucho más dificil de lo que pensaba. Aún estaba durmiendo cuando los gritos llegaron a su cama. El estruendo la despertó súbitamente. Julia, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo, se asomó a la ventana que daba a la calle, y el panorama la sobrecogió por completo: Caos, fuego, espadas, sangre, muerte... Orcos. Habían comenzado un ataque sin previo aviso y sin motivo aparente, y masacraban a todo humano que encontraban. Honofer rápidamente había reaccionado y había reunido a la milicia, dispuestos a plantarles cara. Los orcos invasores les superaban en número, aunque iban desprotegidos. La milicia estaba mejor equipada, pero solo unos pocos contaban con una debida instrución militar. Sangre humana y orca corrían por igual. De seguir así, la milicia caería y la aldea sería arrasada. Julia entró corriendo en la herrería y comenzó a buscar algún arma que pudiera usar contra los orcos. Tenía que ayudar a la milicia de alguna manera. Pero no había gran cosa. Solo una espada corta de acero que no inspiraba mucha confianza, puesto que había sido forjada y fundida varias veces, para que Julia pudiera practicar. No obstante, era mejor que nada. La cogió y salió a la calle. Pero... por primera vez en su vida se paró a meditar. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer ella ante una horda de salvajes orcos? Tenía solo catorce años y ninguna instrucción. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía bien como se manejaba una espada! Solo sería un estorbo para la milicia. Lo más lógico sería mirar y esperar que un milagro ocurriera. Se quedó oculta tras la puerta de la herrería y miró la situación. Los orcos habían comenzado a arrinconar a la milicia, Honofer daba instrucciones para alinear a los pocos soldados que quedaban, mientras los orcos avanzaban sin descanso. Honofer se puso al frente y cargó contra los orcos, lanzando un grito de guerra con la esperanza de intimidar a los orcos. Era ya la última oportunidad. Y contra todo pronóstico, el grito de Honofer hizo que los orcos se batieron en retirada hacia la izquierda... o al menos eso creía. Julia veía la situación desde la herrería. La ira de la impotencia hacía que los puños se cerraran, hasta tal punto que la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en la mano derecha parecía ablandarse (aunque solo lo parecía, ¿eh?). Hacia la derecha, al fondo, los pocos milicianos que quedaban, encabezados por su padre, estaban arrinconados contra la esquina de la calle. Su padre de repente lanzó un grito de cólera y se lanzó contra el pelotón de invasores y a Julia le dió un vuelco al corazón al verlo. ¡Era un suicidio!¡A ningún orco le asustaría eso! Y sin embargo, los orcos retrocedieron. Aquello era un milagro, los orcos se batían en retirada, daban media vuelta y corrían... ¡En dirección a la herrería! Julia se ocultó a la derecha del hueco de la puerta, rezando a la Luz que pasaran de largo. Y en efecto así lo hicieron, se dirigieron a una brecha en la muralla realizada por otro contingente. Julia se volvió a asomar por la puerta y miró si el peligro había pasado. Los orcos ya se habían ido, aunque en dirección a la herrería aún marchaba un grunt rezagado. Aquella era su oportunidad. Un ataque por sorpresa en dirección al cuello y podría vengarse, hacerle pagar por los milicianos y civiles que habían caído ese día, de hacerle pagar por el miedo que les han hecho sentir y por las casas que estaban ardiendo por su culpa, pero en definitiva lo que quería era descargar su ira. Contó los pasos desde detrás de la pared y cuando estimó que ya estaba a su altura salió rápidamente y atacó. Un ataque directo al cuello, bien dirigido y a una distancia bien calculada... Pero lento. El orco consiguió esquivar el ataque y la espada golpeó contra la pared. Trató de aprovechar el susto del orco para volver a atacar, pero era demasiado predecible, y el orco interceptó el ataque con su hacha sin ninguna dificultad. Luego le pegó una patada al torso de la mocosa para mantener las distancias. Julia cayó al suelo, rodó, retrocedió y se puso de nuevo en pie. Ajena a cualquier cosa que no fuera ese orco. Se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a lanzar ataques en ráfaga, sin descanso, sin posibilidad de respuesta... pero también sin sentido. Algunos eran parados sin problema, otros eran fácilmente esquivados, e incluso hubo varios ataques ante los que el orco ni siquiera tuvo que moverse. La fatiga y la desesperación hacía a Julia cada vez más torpe y predecible, hasta que el orco consiguió interceptar un ataque con la fuerza suficiente como para desarmarla. Acto seguido cargó brutalmente contra ella y la tumbó en el suelo. El sol le daba directamente en los ojos, y convertía al orco en una gigantesca silueta. Pero Julia supuso que estaría riéndose de la torpeza con la que ella había actuado. El corazón se le aceleró por el miedo. Lo más seguro es que ese monstruo acabara con su vida sin ningún remordimiento. Y lo que le dijo el orco a continuación le confirmó las sospechas. — Worthless sloppy scum! It's time to end with your pathetic life. — Fue lo que dijo el orco mientras armaba su hacha. Julia puso las manos delante de su cara y cerró los ojos de modo instintivo. Pasó lo que parecía una eternidad antes de que un ruido seco hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos. Delante de ella, el orco había dejado caer el hacha y se retorcía de dolor ante lo que parecía haber sido un golpe terrible en la espalda. Finalmente ese dolor hizo que cayera al suelo, dejando ver detrás de él a un joven apuesto de cabello largo y rubio, con una imponente armadura de placas y una enorme almádena en sus manos. — ¿Estáis bien? — Preguntó el caballero mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. — Sí... creo que sí — Respondió Julia, aún en estado de shock. Mientras luchaba contra el orco, no se había dado cuenta de que una unidad del ejército de Lordaeron había acudido a ayudar a la aldea. Seguramente habrían sido ellos, y no el grito de su padre, los que hicieron retroceder a los invasores. Uno de los soldados de Lordaeron se acercó al caballero rubio. — Principe Arthas, los orcos se han retirado hacia el oeste, pero se han llevado a algunos de los aldeanos como prision... Sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta, el orco que estaba tirado en el suelo se había recuperado y en un rápido movimiento le clavó el hacha al soldado en el abdómen y huyó corriendo hacia la brecha por donde habían huído sus camaradas. Arthas reaccionó rápidamente y, sacando el hacha del torso del soldado malherido, puso sus manos delante de la herida. Como por arte de magia, esta se cerró. — Malditos orcos... — Masculló Arthas — Solo atacan cuando ven que su enemigo es completamente inferior a ellos — después de ello, y para no romper la racha, Honofer apareció con una cara nada halagueña. — ¡Julia! ¿Cómo se te ha podido pasar por la cabeza ponerte a luchar con un guerrero orco? ¡Podría haberte matado! Pero Julia no escuchaba, estaba completamente anonadada por el milagro que acababa de presenciar. Señalaba al soldado y no paraba de balbucear... — ¿Có... cómo ha... qué...? — ¿Pero qué te ocurre, hija? — preguntó Honofer con bastante preocupación. — Parece que se ha sorprendido un poco cuando usé la Luz para curar a este soldado del ataque del orco. ¿Nunca habías visto a un paladín en acción? Julia miró al príncipe a los ojos, sin poder decir palabra, pero en la mirada de la joven quedaba claro que la respuesta era 'no'. — Está bien, te lo mostraré. ¿Ves esa herida que llevas en el brazo? No se había dado cuenta de ello. Debió de habérsela producido cuando el orco la derribó. Si la memoria no le fallaba (lo cual en aquel momento era bastante probable), se golpeó el brazo con la pared de la herrería mientras caía al suelo. Arthas colocó su mano ante la herida, y Julia comenzó a sentir que una fuerza cálida le envolvía el brazo, mientras la herida se cerraba sin dejar siquiera cicatriz. — La Luz cuida de aquellos que siguen la senda de la bondad y la rectitud — dijo Arthas a la joven. Pero aquello ya era demasiado para tan poco tiempo. Su corta edad y su escaso conocimiento hacía que Julia no se enterase de nada en absoluto. Empezó a sentir una profunda fatiga y sueño, y no espero siquiera a despedirse o ir a la cama... decidió dormir en aquel preciso instante... Despertó en su cama ya llegada la noche. Su padre estaba sentado en una silla, mirándola. Al ver que abría los ojos, se acercó a su cama. — ¿Estás mejor? — ¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó Julia bastante confusa. No sabía muy bien si había sido todo un sueño. — Supongo que demasiadas cosas como para que tu mente pudiera aceptar que lo que veías era real. La aldea ha sido atacada por un clan de orcos, aún desconocemos por qué. La verdad es que eran demasiados y lo tenían todo bastante bien preparado. Por suerte, el clan fue detectado hace unos días por el ejército de Lordaeron, y mandaron al príncipe Arthas y su guardia para ayudarnos. LLegaron justo a tiempo para ayudarnos a repeler a los orcos. Y a ti de tu estupidez. Julia comenzó a ponerse roja de vergüenza al recordar aquel combate con el guerrero orco. La verdad es que ahora que comenzaba a asimilar lo ocurrido con perspectiva, se daba cuenta de que fue una completa estupidez. Sin embargo, los recuerdos que tenía de lo ocurrido seguían siendo piezas de un puzzle que no terminaba de encajar... — El príncipe Arthas... Era aquel caballero rubio con una maza enorme ¿verdad? — ¿Una maza enorme? — Honofer soltó una sonora carcajada — No la llamaste así cuando le decidiste dar aquel 'toque personal' hace seis años (ver Capítulo I para más información). Pero sí, ese es el príncipe Arthas. Julia recordó entonces lo que había dicho Uther cuando el incidente de la maza, seis años atrás: "Vamos, vamos, Honofer. No te ensañes con la pobre niña, que lo ha hecho con buena intención. Además, seguro que al príncipe Arthas le encantará el sello personal de esta maza. Le identifica como un defensor de toda la Alianza". — Pero, lo que hizo con las manos... ¿cómo...? — Te refieres al poder de canalizar la Luz Sagrada — le contestó Honofer. Aunque Julia aún no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir. — Arthas es un paladín. Un firme defensor de la Luz Sagrada, adiestrado por Uther. Aquí en Strahnbrad y en Westfall es casi imposible ver alguno. Pero creía que ya los habías conocido antes. En Stormwind hay una academia de paladines. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de ellos? El rostro de sorpresa de Julia, una vez más, dejaba patente que no era así. — Está bien. Te lo explicaré un poco mejor. Un paladín es aquel que dedica su vida a proteger a los inocentes y los débiles de las fuerzas del mal. Son adiestrados en las artes del combate y bendecidos con el poder de la Luz Sagrada, un poder que les ayuda a inspirar a sus aliados y también a curarles cuando estos resulten heridos. De hecho, con el entrenamiento adecuado pueden llegar a volverse invulnerables al daño durante escasos periodos de tiempo, e incluso pueden llegar a ser capaces de devolverle la vida a aquellos que han caído en combate por una causa justa. Por eso es por lo que pudo salvar a aquel soldado de las heridas provocadas por el hacha. — Guauuuu — exclamó Julia asombrada — ¿Y todo el mundo puede convertirse en paladín? — Pues... La verdad es que sí... y no. Verás, en las escuelas de paladines aceptan a todo aquel que quiera servir a la Luz y proteger el reino con su vida. Pero... es un camino lleno de sacrificios. Los paladines no deben conocer la ira, ni el odio. No pueden dejarse llevar por sus pasiones. Julia, convertirse en paladín no es algo que se escoja por puro capricho. Es algo mucho más importante. He visto a muchos hombres y mujeres entrar en la academia de paladines, pero a muy pocos graduarse. Honofer, en su afan de persuadir a Julia en lo que le parecía un nuevo capricho infantil, y sin darse cuenta, habló demasiado. — ¿¡Y cómo es que tú sabes todas esas cosas!? — ¿Yo? Yo, bueno... er... es porque... era una forma de hablar. Es decir, claro que conozco a los paladines, de la misma forma que los conoce cualquier aldeano de aquí... — Papá... — Julia entornó los ojos y comenzó a mirarle a su padre como ella sabía. Honofer, recordando la noche en que partió con ella a Strahnbrad, decidió no seguir con el juego de eludirla. — Está bien, te diré la verdad. Sí, conocí a los paladines, y al mismísmio Uther, cuando serví al ejército de Lordaeron durante la Segunda Guerra. — ¿Y por qué no querías contármelo? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? — Porque aquello fue un baño de sangre. No es algo que me guste rememorar... muchos camaradas perdieron la vida en aquella guerra. — Entiendo... ¿pero entonces por qué has querido volver? Si tanto te duele hablar de la guerra, más te dolería volverla a vivir. — Desde luego, eres implacable interrogando, hija. — Papá, sabías que esta aldea estaba en peligro en el mismo momento en que recibiste la carta de Uther. Yo solo trato de intentar comprender detalles que no encajan. — Bueno, pues te diré que no vine aquí voluntariamente. Más bien me obligaron. — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te obligaron? Ya eres un adulto, no te pueden obligar a hacer algo que no quieres. — Ay, mi pequeña Julia... cuánto te queda por aprender en este mundo... Intentaré explicartelo de la mejor forma posible. Verás. Al alistarme en el ejército de Lordaeron en la Segunda Guerra, cuando esta acabó, me convertí en un reservista. — ¿Reservista? — Sí, los reservistas son aquellos ciudadanos que, aún sin formar parte del ejército, pueden ser reincorporados a este si en algún momento se estima necesario. — ¿Y tan mal están las cosas en Lordaeron como para que llamen a los... cómo era... reservistas? — No, ¿qué tal si me dejas que acabe de decirlo todo y luego me haces las preguntas? Verás. En la carta que recibí, Uther me pedía amablemente que, si me era posible, acudiera a Strahnbrad a ayudar a la milicia local en caso de que hubiera un ataque, puesto que el ejército se estaba movilizando a cáusa de los orcos, que estaban empezando a escaparse de los campos de internamiento y comenzaban a plantearse como una amenaza. Pero además de eso, había una plaga en el norte del reino que convertía a los humanos en muertos vivientes. La verdad es que la situación tal y como la planteaba Uther, era bastante alarmante. Te confieso, hija, que en parte vine porque quería ayudar al pueblo a defenderse de cualquier ataque. Pero si vine, fue porque, tal y como parecían estar las cosas, si me negaba, existía la posibilidad de que más tarde la corona me obligara a hacerlo si la situación se volvía crítica. Por eso es por lo que vine. — La verdad, papá, no comprendo por qué querías venir a revivir algo que nunca te gustó... — Algún día lo comprenderás. La razón por la que lo hice es algo que no te puedo enseñar. Debes aprenderlo por tí misma. — Ya veo... — Julia estuvo callada durante un rato, intentando reprimir la pregunta cuya respuesta intuía, pero no podría alargarlo eternamente. Tenía que preguntarlo. — ¿Y ahora qué? — Ahora yo me voy a quedar para ayudar a reconstruír el pueblo. O al menos la parte del pueblo que los orcos han arrasado. Y tú vas a volver a casa. En parte porque cuando la noticia del ataque llegue a Westfall, a tu madre le va a dar un infarto si no recibe noticias nuestras, y en parte porque los orcos pueden volver, y no quiero que se repita la escena de hoy. Esta vez Julia no replicó. Por varios motivos: porque su padre tenía razón, porque ya había visto lo que los orcos eran capaces de hacer, y no le gustaría volver a ver la carnicería que presenció ese día, y porque... Durante mucho tiempo nunca llegó a tener claro qué era la que quería hacer con su vida. ¿Convertirse en herrera? ¿en ama de casa? ¿en granjera? Nunca llegó a tener las cosas claras. Pero aquel caballero rubio, su forma de luchar, de preocuparse por sus soldados, por su reino, su capacidad de usar el poder de la luz para curar a sus aliados... aquello fue una revelación. Volvería a Stormwind, ingresaría en la escuela de paladines y no descansaría hasta ser una campeona de la luz... como el príncipe Arthas. Capítulo IV: El fin de la inocencia Westfall, hace siete años: Julia comenzó a cruzar el arco de entrada a la región, cojeando su pierna izquierda. Se apoyó en una de las paredes del arco y contempló el paisaje. Nunca se había dado cuenta del fuerte contraste que tenía con el bosque de Elwynn. Después bajó la cabeza, como resignándose. Otro día más de fracaso en Goldshire. Nunca habría imaginado que convertirse en paladín pudiera llegar a ser algo tan difícil. Cuando vio al príncipe de Lordaeron en acción lo hacía parecer tan fácil... Y la verdad es que su instrucción había comenzado casi como un juego de niños. Aprender a usar la Luz para curar sus heridas y las de sus aliados resultó muy fácil. El aprendizaje del uso de sello para aumentar su fuerza en combate tampoco trajo ninguna complicación (más complicado resultó aprender a usar una espada en combate). Pero sentenciar a tu enemigo... aquello era algo que no llegaba a aprender. Implorar a la misericordia de la Luz que castigue al enemigo resultaba una incoherencia. Por mucho que intentaba comprenderlo y por mucho que intentaba ponerlo en práctica, no era capaz de conseguirlo. Según su instructor, eso era porque carecía de fe. Si no confiaba en que algo fuese posible, nunca ocurriría. Pero ahora lo que más le dolía era la herida de su pierna. Hubiera podido curarse ella misma con la ayuda de la Luz, pero su instructor se lo había prohibido, quizá para azuzarla un poco más. Le prohibió usar el poder de la luz hasta que aprendiera a sentenciar a sus enemigos. De todos modos, la herida era superficial y curaría sola en unos pocos días. No obstante, tampoco ayudó a que aprendiera. Parecía que su tozudez finalmente iba a jugarle una mala pasada. Mientras avanzaba por el camino, se lamentaba de su mala suerte. "Tenía que tocarme el peor de los paladines para instruirme", pensaba para sí. "Pero bueno, ¿qué otra cosa puedo esperar? Ahora mismo es el peor... y el mejor. Todos los demás partieron al norte a ayudar a Lordaeron en su guerra contra los muertos vivientes... ¿Tan complicada será la situación allá en el norte?" Y sin querer, sus pensamientos volaron a su aldea natal y su padre. Se preguntaba si algo les habría pasado. No habían recibido ninguna noticia de su padre desde que marchó de Strahnbrad, aunque aquello tampoco tenía que resultar preocupante. Honofer siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, incluso en tiempos de guerra. A Julia le hubiera encantado acudir a la batalla y purgar esas tierras. Le hubiera encantado demostrarle a su padre la habilidad con la espada que ahora poseía, pero… la batalla de Strahnbrad le enseñó un par de cosas. Y una de ellas era que aún no estaba preparada para la batalla. Si ni siquiera conseguía comprender cómo se puede sentenciar a un enemigo… ¿qué podría hacer ella para purgar su reino de los muertos vivientes? Absolutamente nada. Y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Julia ya había casi llegado a casa sin darse cuenta. Se dio cuenta cuando sintió que algo no iba bien. Resultaba raro que su madre no hubiese salido a recibirla, y más teniendo en cuenta que llegaba tarde, debido a su cojera. Dado que había llegado a su casa por detrás, decidió acuclillarse y rodear sigilosamente la casa. Había algo que le daba mala espina. Comenzó a rodear su casa intentando no quejarse, puesto que en esa postura, la herida de su pierna la estaba mazando. Cuando dobló la esquina, pudo distinguir dos siluetas en la puerta, armadas, y con bufanda roja al cuello. Defias. Se volvió contra la pared para que no le vieran los bandidos, desenvainó lentamente la espada y la puso enfrente suyo, dispuesta para lo que podría ser una pelea a muerte. Pero antes… no le gustaba nada tener que incumplir la palabra de su maestro, pero en una situación como esa, con su familia en peligro, se ayudó del poder de la Luz para curar su pierna. Después volvió a asomarse sigilosamente, y para su sorpresa los dos bandidos entraron en la casa. Aquella era una ocasión que no podía aprovechar. En un entorno cerrado, con en elemento sorpresa a favor y sin poder darle la posibilidad de rodearla, sería una batalla que podría ganar. Pero las cosas nunca salen como es previsto, y Julia no había contado con todos los factores, como que si había dos hombres en la puerta, sería para hacer guardia, y por tanto dentro por lo menos habría una persona más. Y mientras se acercaba a la puerta sigilosamente, tampoco había reparado en que los sonidos de violencia que procedían de su casa habían cesado repentinamente. Y cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta, el efecto sorpresa se había vuelto contra ella. Su madre yacía en el suelo encima de un charco de su propia sangre mientras cuatro Defias la rodeaban, con sus armas manchadas en sangre. Uno de ellos, más alto y con una cimitarra en cada mano, se apercibió de su presencia. — Parece que la mocosa de la granja ha llegado. Julia no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo lanzó un grito de cólera y cargó con toda su furia contra aquel asesino, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de enfrentamientos. Ni siquiera se enteró de cómo acabó tirada en el suelo al lado de la pared derecha, mientras aquel hombre se reía de ella. — Muchachos, acabad con esa mocosa y traedme todo lo que tenga valor en esta casa — Fue lo que dijo aquel hombre mientras se marchaba. Los tres bandidos sacaron sus espadas mientras Julia se levantaba. Aquello no era ni por asomo una pelea justa. Pero la visión de su madre había convertido la situación en algo más que justicia, combate u honor… Pelearía por venganza. Se ayudó del poder de la luz para aumentar su fuerza y se lanzó a la batalla, pero contra tres bandidos se vio obligada a realizar solo movimientos defensivos. Tras varias paradas y ataques esquivados, uno de los bandidos pareció flaquear y Julia aprovechó la ocasión para atacarle. Pero aunque su ataque no era malo, el bandido consiguió esquivarlo parcialmente y la espada de Julia solo provocó un corte superficial. Nada grave. Aquello, sumado a la fuerte frustración de no poder hacer nada más hizo que Julia montara en cólera. ‘Dioses, ayudadme a acabar con estos gusanos de estercolero ¡aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida!’ pensaba para sí. Y como respuesta a su llamada, llegó la salvación. El bandido herido, como si de repente hubiese sentido el poder de una maza golpeándole en la cabeza, comenzó a tambalearse y cayó al suelo, dejando a sus dos compañeros asombrados. Las tornas habían cambiado. Con la sorpresa y un enemigo menos a su favor, Julia comenzó a sentir que la pelea estaba cerca a su fin. Y además, sentía algo más. Una sensación extraña, como si pudiera descargar con su ira todo el poder de su sello en un único golpe sagrado. Guiada por su instintó realizó un movimiento con su mano izquierda, extraño para los bandidos, y en cierto modo también extraño para ella. Y como si hubiese sido golpeado con una enorme maza en el torso, otro de los bandidos fue impulsado hacia atrás. El último de los bandidos viendo esto huyó despavorido, mientras el segundo bandido, retrocedía sentado en el suelo, gritando. — ¡Elmer! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Vuelve y ayúdame! — ¿Elmer? — Julia comenzó a caminar hacia el bandido — ¿Ese es su nombre? — Elmer Jones — Contestó el bandido, impulsado por el miedo — Por favor, noble paladín, clemencia. Solo sigo órdenes de Van Cleff. — Elmer… y Van Cleff. — Julia comenzó a reírse. Una risa bastante maléfica, que hizo que el bandido se asustase más. — ¿Y tú me pides clemencia? ¿¡La misma clemencia que habéis mostrado vosotros con mi madre!? Eso está hecho. Con una fuerte patada el bandido quedó tendido en el suelo, y Julia le clavó la espada directamente en el corazón. Por lo menos, él tendía una muerte rápida. Después salió de su casa y miró al exterior. Dos asesinos habían escapado con vida, pero tarde o temprano les cazaría y les aplicaría la justicia, SU justicia. Tres días después, un caballo desbocado, cargado con un carromato, entró como una exhalación en Moonbrook, una aldea que todos en Westfall sabían que había sido completamente tomada por la hermandad Defias. El caballo recorrió la aldea sin detenerse y aplastando todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta que dos hechiceros Defias terminaron con su vida. Cuando esto ocurrió, la puerta del carromato se abrió, y al menos veinte cadáveres de miembros de la banda cayeron al suelo, junto con una nota de papel, la cual decía: 'La hija de Shaela sigue viva, y seguirá matando'. Capítulo V: La senda de la inquisición La cacería Westfall, hace tres años: Comenzó a abrir los ojos y un terrible dolor amenazaba con partirle la cabeza. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza… solo para descubrir que no podía hacerlo. Se encontraba atado de pies y manos a una silla. Como si se tratara del resorte de un trabuco, su disciplina le hizo despertar sus sentidos y comenzar un rápido análisis de la situación en la que se encontraba: Era una cabaña, con todas las ventanas cerradas, por lo que toda la luz que iluminaba la habitación provenía de una vela situada en una mesa cerca de él. Enfrente, una chica… o quizá ya una mujer. Debería tener unos diecinueve veranos, más o menos, con los brazos cruzados, porte serio y mirándole fijamente. Afuera se oía el cantar de los pájaros, por lo que aún debía ser de día. Después de aquella recopilación, el siguiente paso era intentar averiguar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Intentaba recordar lo último que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento, pero aquella chica no le dejó. — ¿Dónde está Elmer? Se revolvió en su silla y cerró fuertemente los ojos, mostrando una mueca de dolor. Posiblemente aquella voz fuera suave, pero con el terrible dolor de cabeza, en aquel momento resultaba atronadora. — q… ¿Qué? ¿Qui… quien… eres? — Mi nombre no te importa. Si sigues con vida, es porque me vas a decir dónde está Elmer Jones… ¡Y rapidito! — ¿Qué? Yo… yo no conozco ningún Elmer Jones. — ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo, Arthur! April, Ward, Eduard y George ya han confesado. Sé que conoces a Elmer y que sabes dónde se encuentra. — Ah ¿sí? Pues si tanto sabes deberías saber tan bien que no tienes ni idea de a quién te enfrentas. — Querrás decir ¿a quién tengo prisionero? Arthur Mossfield. Caudillo Defias encargado de sacar mineral de la mina de la Costa de Oro, que ha perdido a todo su pelotón en un único día, que ya no posee ningún valor para Van Cleff y que posee terribles quemaduras en el torso. — ¿Qué dices, yo no tengo el torso quem… — mientras Arthur hablaba, Julia había agarrado la vela encendida. Se acercó a su prisionero y vertió cera derretida por el cuello de su camisa, haciendo que este comenzara a revolverse y a soltar improperios. Julia, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, volvió a colocar la vela en su sitio y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. — ¿Vas a decirme dónde está Elmer? O quizá…— Julia bajó su vista hacia la entrepierna de Arthur — …tenga que verter cera derretida en otra parte más… delicada. — ¡Maldita mocosa alocada! ¡Pagarás caro lo que me acabas de hacer! ¡Cuando los Defias me liberen, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente! Julia escuchaba impertérrita y comenzó a menear la cabeza. — Tch, tch, tch… A ti no te va a liberar nadie, Arthur. ¿O es que acaso eres el primer caudillo Defias que se encarga de esa mina? — Arthur al instante calló. — Sabes que tu superior desapareció y nadie se puso a buscarlo. Tú no eres una excepción. Ya no vales nada para los Defias. Así que, ¿qué tal si comienzas a preocuparte por ti mismo y me dices de una maldita vez dónde está Elmer Jones? — ¿Pero quién demonios eres? ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de nosotros? ¿Eres una espia del rey o algo así? — Ya te he dicho que mi nombre no es importante. Pero si tanto insistes… bastará con decir que soy la que sigue viva, y seguirá matando. Arthur comenzó a abrir los ojos, lleno de terror, él había estado en Moonbrook cuando aquel carro lleno de Defias muertos entró como una exhalación en el pueblo. — La hija de Shaela… Julia se acercó a Arthur y desenvainó su espada. — Mi paciencia ya ha llegado a su fin. ¿Vas a decirme dónde esta Elmer o no? — Yo… yo… yo no… no puedo trai… De un fuerte revés con su mano izquierda, Julia tumbó a Arthur en el suelo, y acto seguido se puso encima de él y colocó la punta de su espada en la garganta de Arthur, con la fuerza suficiente para que esta hiciera un ligero corte que le hiciera sangrar. — ¡Ya estoy harta de tanta tontería, gusano! ¡O me dices ahora mismo dónde está Elmer Jones o en media hora comenzaré a limpiar el charco de sangre que vas a dejar! — Está en las Minas de la Muerte, al lado de Moonbrook, es uno de los guardaespaldas de Van Cleff. — ¡Muy astuto! Meterme en una madriguera de Defias para salir después con los pies por delante. ¡Dime la verdad! — ¡Es la verdad! Tendrás que llegar a Van Cleff para encontrar a Elmer. — Entonces no me has servido para nada, cadáver. Julia se puso de pié y alzó su espada, dispuesta a darle una estocada final en el corazón de su prisionero. — ¡Espera! Conozco una entrada secreta. Una que te llevará directamente a Van Cleff, sin tener que pasar por sus guardias. ¡Por favor, piedad! Julia se detuvo, meditó un momento y guardó su espada La muerte Julia comenzó a escalar la pared del barco donde se escondía Van Cleff. Desde que murió su madre, se había propuesto matar a sus asesinos, uno a uno. Primero Elmer y luego Van Cleff. No obstante, parecía que el destino no estaba de acuerdo. Tendría que matarlos a los dos juntos. Bueno, mejor así, pensó Julia. Luego miró hacia el suelo, detrás de ella, y contempló el cadáver del múrloc al que tuvo que matar al entrar en la ladronera Defias. Solo espero que ese bicho no les haya alarmado. Finalmente, llegó a la cubierta del barco y se sentó para descansar un poco y pensar su próximo movimiento. La cubierta parecía desierta, pero si la información de Arthur era correcta, sólo lo parecía. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el puente de mando. Un paso, dos, tres. De repente se detuvó. Un segundo, dos, tres... desenvainó su espada u arremetió fuerte hacia su espalda. Detrás de ella, un explorador Defias intentaba decir sus últimas palabras, atravesado su estómago. Pero el dolor le hizo ininteligible y cayó muerto al suelo. — Parece ser que la información de Arthur era correcta. — Pensó Julia para sí — Eso quiere decir que Van Cleff estará en el puente de mando con su escolta... y Elmer. Se acercó todo lo sigilosamente que pudo hasta el puente, mientras el pulso se le aceleraba cada vez más mientras llegaba al borde de la puerta. Había llegado el momento que había estado esperando durante 4 años. Utilizó el poder de la luz para aumentar su fuerza y, curiosamente, no se sintió más fuerte. No obstante, no le dio importancia. Dobló la esquina dispuesta a sorprender a la vanguardia Defias y acabar con esta escoria. Pero una vez más la sorpresa se apoderó de ella. El hombre que tenía delante, con sus dos espadas, su bufanda roja y su cabello largo no era Van Cleff. ¡Era Elmer! De las sombras, dos matones Defias emergieron con sus espadas afiladas. No hubo burlas, ni risas, ni advertencias... ni palabras. Simplemente hablaron las espadas. Julia comenzó a bloquear la lluvia de espadas que se le venía encima. Un bloqueo, dos bloqueos. Un poderoso ataque de Elmer hizo que se tuviera que mover para esquivarlo. La finta fue buena, pero no lo suficiente, y el acero de su espada probó la carne de la paladín. Un corte superficial, nada grave. Se apresuró en usar el poder de la Luz para curar su herida, pero esta no se cerraba. Algo no funcionaba, y Elmer esbozó una sonrisa detrás de su bufanda roja. — ¿Qué pasa, paladín? ¿te ha abandonado la Luz? El rostro de Julia se había transformado en una mueca de sorpresa, frustración y desesperación. Las espadas volvían a llover sobre ella, mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques intentando ganar tiempo para pensar, para comprender qué estaba ocurriendo y qué oscuro ritual habrían hecho los Defias para despojarle sus poderes divinos. Los ataques no cesaban, el sonido del choque de espadas, casi ensordecedor en un principio, comenzaba a apagarse. Se eclipsaba ante el sonido de su pulso, cada vez más y más intenso. El tiempo se distorsionaba. Las espadas se acercaban cada vez con menos velocidad, mientras Julia comenzaba a tomar conciencia de su situación. Sin el poder de la Luz, aquella batalla no se podría ganar de ninguna manera. Debía encontrar una alternativa. ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿dónde, en la madriguera de los Defias? Era imposible. ¿Rendirse? ¿pedir clemencia? Quizá, o por lo menos... aparentarlo. Con las ideas más claras, el pulso de Julia comenzaba a normalizarse, el sonido de la lucha volvía a imponerse, el tiempo recuperaba su ritmo normal, y las espadas volvían a llover sobre ella. Julia rodó hacia atrás y fingió perder el equilibrio a causa de su herida. Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y mostró una mano abierta ante Elmer, como pidiendo tiempo. Elmer se sorprendió ante ello, y la idea de que fuera una trampa se asomó por su mente. Pero el ver a su mayor enemiga impotente frente a él, la posibilidad de convertirla en una aliada... era demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo. Hizo un gesto a sus esbirros para que mantuvieran su posición mientras caminaba hacia Julia. — Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La segadora de Defias pidiendo clemencia. ¿Es eso lo que pides? ¿te estás rindiendo? Julia no respondía, solo miraba con furia a Elmer, pero para él eso era como un 'sí'. Miró a su alrededor, y vio el cadáver de uno de sus guardaespaldas. — Parece que ha quedado una vacante entre mis esbirros. Te propongo un trato, tu vida a cambio de unirte a mi banda. ¿Qué dices? Julia miró a su alrededor. Al fondo, los dos esbirros Defias de Elmer, cruzados de brazos. Alrededor de ella no había nadie, excepto Elmer. Parecía ser que no le quedaban muchas alternativas, así que asintió completamente rendida, y soltó su arma. Elmer, complacido, enfundó las suyas y le tendio la mano. — ¿Trato hecho, entonces? — Sí... acepto — mintió Julia sin levantarse todavía — ¡Acepto! — gritó mientras agarraba su espada y, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, giraba sobre si misma y clavaba su espada en el torso de Elmer. Todo había acabado, Julia miró a los ojos de Elmer mientras estos perdían la vida que llevaban dentro, y a través de ellos vio su propio rostro: un rostro de ira, traición, malicia... locura. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse, el tiempo volvió a ralentizarse mientras escuchaba los gritos de los esbirros de Elmer, que se acercaban a ella para matarla. Gritos que parecían venir de muy lejos. Pero esta vez Julia ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a ellos, comenzó a sonreír irónicamente mientras pensaba "Con la muerte empezó, y en la muerte se acaba". Uno de los esbirros la flanqueó mientra el otro intentó asestarle una estocada de frente. Con su propia mano, Julia aparó la espada de su adversario y hundió la suya en el torso del esbirro, e inmediatamente un terrible dolor le atravesó el cuerpo. Sabía lo que era. Miró a bajo para comprobar cómo de su abdomen sobresalía el acero de la espada del otro esbirro de Elmer. Toda fuerza que pudiera albergar en ese momento se desvaneció. El aire mismo comenzaba a ser pesado. Los sonidos se desvanecían, la luz se apagaba mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Muy de lejos, se oía una especie de grito de batalla mientras ella perdía la consciencia. La advertencia Pareció pasar un instante, y a la vez una eternidad hasta que Julia volvió a abrir los ojos. La fuerte luz del sol hizo que los volviera a cerrar y parpadeara unas cuantas veces antes de librarse del deslumbramiento. Se levantó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, bastante confusa. Lo último que recordaba era la ladronera Defias, el combate con Elmer y... Miró hacia abajo y encontró que no había siquiera una cicatriz de la espada que le había atravesado. Tampoco sentía ningún dolor, ni siquiera se encontraba en la madriguera Defias, estaba fuera, en las praderas de Westfall, en el campo de cultivo de su granja... Algo no encajaba. Se acercó a la puerta de su casa, totalmente extrañada por lo que estaba sucediendo, al llegar a esta sintió una presencia familiar detrás suya, se volvió y allí estaba, en el centro de los campos de cultivo, Shaela, su madre. Aquello no era posible ¿podría ser que lo últimos cuatro años de su vida fueran solo un sueño? O quizá... — Nunca pensé que la vida tras la muerte fuese mi propia casa. — Dijo Julia. Sin embargo, su madre no pronunció palabra, solo miraba fijamente a Julia. Su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza que Julia no llegaba a entender. Se acercó a su madre, pero esta cerró los ojos y apartó su vista, como si la estuviera rechazando, dejando a Julia congelada en el sitio, completamente perpleja. De repente aparecieron de la nada más de un centenar de Defias, alrededor de Shaela. Julia desenvainó su espada, dispuesta a hacerles frente, pero una vez más, las cosas no encajaban. Su madre seguía ahí, como si los Defias ni si quiera la molestaran. Pasados diez largos segundos, algo más raro sucedió. Los Defias no se habían movido de su sitio, como si simplemente fuesen espectadores. No la atacaban, simplemente la miraban fijamente, cómo había hecho su madre unos segundos antes. Julia comenzó a observar detenidamente sus rostros. Algunos le resultaban conocidos. Asesinos Defias que la habían atacado, y murieron en el intento. Bandidos Defias que se interpusieron en su camino, y que pagaron el precio definitivo por osadía. Incluso esbirros de poca monta que torturó para conseguir información y luego ejecutó cuando dejaron de serle útiles. El sol brillaba cada vez con más intensidad, amenazando con cegarla. Apenas podía ver más allá de los campos de cultivo, y después de un pestañeo provocado por esta luz, aparecieron más Defias al lado de Shaela. Estos sí que pudo reconocerlos bien: Arthur, y… Elmer. El recuerdo de cómo ese rufián había asesinado a su madre hizo que perdiese el control, cargó contra ellos sin importar nada, ni siquiera había parado a pensar si llevaban armas, o si las llevaba ella misma. No volvería a permitir que ocurriese la tragedia de hace cuatro años. Pero la luz, cada vez más intensa y más abrasadora, le deslumbró por completo, no veía absolutamente nada y comenzó a sentir como su piel se abrasaba de calor, un dolor en el estómago, como cuando le habían atravesado en la madriguera Defias, cortes en los brazos, y de lejos parecía escuchar la voz de su madre, acompañada de una voz masculina que le resultaba familiar: — Tantos años… y tan poco aprendido… — Escucha mis palabras, debes oírlas… Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto, como si se hubiese despertado de una terrible pesadilla. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que se diera cuenta de que se encontraba en la Catedral de Ventormenta. Parecía todo muy confuso, pero, atando cabos… la herida del abdomen, la luz abrasadora, el dolor que se desvanecía y volvía a aparecer, las palabras de esa voz desconocida… el grito de batalla oído a lo lejos cuando se desplomó en la madriguera Defias… parecía ser que alguien la rescató de la madriguera y la llevó a Ventormenta donde la resucitaron. Miró alrededor y se encontró con el Sacerdote Benedictus y el Paladín Arthur, El Leal. Clemencia Al día siguiente: Julia se encontraba sentada en las catacumbas de la Catedral de Ventormenta, siguiendo con la vista a Arthur, el Leal, mientras este daba vueltas por la habitación. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que se vieron por última vez, a Arthur le costó reconocerla. La muchacha alegre y sedienta de aprendizaje se había convertido en una jovencita fría y hosca. "Cuanto odio para tan poca edad", pensó para sí Arthur. Continuó dando vueltas por la habitación sin decir palabra. LLevaba ya veinte minutos, y ninguno de los dos había roto el silencio. Parecía un duelo de silencio, pero en realidad lo que ocurría es que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como empezar. Tuvo que ser un tercer paladín, que acababa de llegar en ese momento, el que lo hiciese por ellos, después de hacer una noble reverencia hacia Arthur. — Maestro, ¿me habéis llamado? — Er... sí, sí... — Respondió Arthur saliendo de sus pensamientos. — Julia, creo que era conveniente que conocieses a Tolas, es el joven que os salvó la vida ayer. — Es un alivio saber que os encontrais bien — dijo el joven paladín, a la vez que hacía una reverencia a Julia, a la cual ella respondió mirando al techo y haciendo un gesto con la mano. — Vaya, no esperaba una respuesta así teniendo en cuenta que os salvé la vida — continuó el paladín, herido en su orgullo. Julia entonces miró de reojo al paladín mientras su rostro se volvió una mueca de furia. — Yo tampoco os pedí que me salvaseis — dijo entre dientes. — Tampoco os pidieron muchos hombres que les mataseis y aún así lo hicisteis — intervino Arthur. — ¿Acaso me estás acusando de algo? — Replico furiosa Julia — ¿Me acusas de mejorar los Páramos de Poniente limpiándolo de gusanos? Puedes declararme culpable. — No, te acuso de asesinar seres humanos indiscriminadamente solo por sed de venganza. — ¿Venganza? Lo único que he hecho ha sido administrar justicia allá donde la Corona de Ventormenta dejó de hacerlo hace años. — ¿A tí te parece que torturar a delincuentes de poca monta y después matarlos te parece justicia? Esa no es la forma de actuar de un paladín. Esa no es la forma que dicta la Luz. — ¿¡¡Y por qué debería seguir los dictámenes de la Luz cuando esta me ha abandonado!!? — Estalló Julia, levantandose de su silla. — La Luz nunca abandona a sus paladines — contestó Arthur conservando la calma. — Le pedí a la Luz que me fortaleciera para la batalla, le pedí que cerrase mis heridas, ¡pero no ocurrió nada! La Luz me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba ¿¡por qué iba ahora a seguir sus dictámenes!? — Puedo contestar a esa pregunta, pero antes aclárame tú una incógnita ¿Cómo lograste llegar a la cubierta del barco de los Defias? Tendrías que haber pasado por encima de todos sus esbirros, y según me dijo Tolas, su equipo tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para llegar hasta tí. Julia quedó extrañada ante el cambio de tema, pero decidió responder. — Entré por una entrada secreta, al otro lado de la Madriguera Defias. — ¿Y cómo pudiste encontrar esa entrada? — Interrogando a un caudillo Defias que capturé en la mina de Jango — después de esto, Julia inclinó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada a Arthur. — Puedo ser muy persuasiva si quiero. — ¿Y qué hiciste con ese hombre después de que os revelase esa entrada secreta? — Preguntó Arthur sin inmutarse. — Por mucho que me ayudase era un caudillo Defias, merecía morir. — ¿Y quién eres tú para decidirlo? ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no podría haberse redimido de sus crímenes? — ¡No, no podría! — Respondió Julia tajantemente. — Si sometiese a todos ellos a ese juicio moral, las tierras de los Páramos de Poniente seguirian bajo la amenaza de los Defias para siempre. ¿Quieres que yo no haga juicios morales? ¡VanCleef no dudó en matar a mi madre solo por pillaje! ¿¡Por qué debería hacerlo yo!? — ¡Ah, entonces admites que actúas por venganza! — Contestó rápidamente Arthur. — Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si la Corona en realidad SÍ se ha interesado por los Páramos de Poniente? ¿Y si ese hombre que mataste a sangre fría fuese un espía del IV:7, en misión de espionaje, infiltrado en las filas de la Hermandad Defias...? Julia de repente palideció. — Vaya... yo... nun... nunca había pensado que... yo... ¿Lo era? — No, por lo que yo se, no hay ningún espia del IV:7 infiltrado entre sus filas. — ¿¡Entonces a qué viene esa pregunta!? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso si sabes que es imposible? — Porque tú NO sabías que era imposible. Ni siquiera te importó. Eso es de lo que quiero que te des cuenta. Actuaste de forma irracional movida solo por deseos de venganza. Lo único que querías era la forma de llegar hasta VanCleef, sin importar aquello que se pusiera en tu camino o a quién podrías dañar. La Luz no te abandonó, Julia, ¡tú la abandonaste a ella! — En ese caso, he acabado con la Luz. — Dijo Julia mientras caminaba a la salida. — Si queréis sermonearme otra vez, podréis encontrarme en los Páramos de Poniente. Aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer. — No habrá tanto después de que hayamos acabado con VanCleef, el líder de los Defias — dijo Tolas, hasta aquel momento en silencio. — ¿Eso crees, chico? — dijo Julia sin siquiera darse la vuelta. — VanCleef no ha muerto. No morirá hasta que caiga el último de los Defias. Cada vez que muere su lider, el más fuerte de los Defias ocupa su lugar y toma el nombre de VanCleef. Por eso debo seguir mi trabajo. Julia comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando Tolas quiso recriminarle algo, pero Arthur le detuvo con la mano. — No os preocupeis, joven Tolas. — Dijo Arthur a su pupilo — Volverá. Esa misma noche: Despertó de un salto cuando la cacerola cayó al suelo. Rápidamente buscó un arma y encontró una maza cerca de la puerta de salida. Sin dudarlo un instante salió afuera y se dirigió al lugar donde había colocado su 'alarma'. Desgraciadamente no había nadie en el lugar. "Supongo que el ruido de la cacerola les hizo huír como alma que lleva el Diablo", pensó para sí misma. Aún así decidió buscar más a fondo por los alrededores. Pero no había ni rastro de quienquiera que fuese el intruso. Aún así, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien le observaba. "Suposiciones, Julia. Aquí no hay nadie" se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a la cabaña. Sin embargo, un nuevo sonido llamó su atención. En el centro de los campos de trigo había un montículo. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y poco a poco comenzó a distinguir las voces de dos hombres, susurrando entre ellos. — ¿Por qué demonios los mandáis a vigilarme? ¿Ya os dije que no trataría de escaparme? Ahora no parará hasta encontrarnos ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para colocar un estúpido golem? No durará ni un día antes de que lo destroce. — ¡Cierra la maldita boca, imbécil! Desde luego que nos descubrirá si sigues hablando. Nos quedaremos aquí y nos abalanzaremos sobre ella si es necesario. ¡Y ni se te ocurra salir corriendo! — ¿Sobre ella? ¿¡Estás loco!? Si ha sido capaz de matar al último VanCleef, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos nosotros? — Ninguna, desde luego. — Respondió Julia a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron sobresaltados, mientras Julia atacaba al primero de ellos. Éste se llevó una mano a la boca y pegó un fuerte silbido, ahogado a la mitad por un mazazo en el torso. Después giró sobre si misma, tomando impulso para golpear al otro de los granujas, el parlanchín, asestándole un golpe en la pierna. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para celebraciones, pues acto seguido, de los árboles de un lado del campo había aparecido otro Defias armado con un arco. Y ahora le estaba apuntando a la cabeza. — ¡Esta vez nadie te salvará, asesina! — Gritó el arquero, justo antes de que una flecha se le clavase en el cuello. Julia miró en dirección de donde provenía el disparo y vió una silueta al lado de su casa, donde había colocado su alarma improvisada. Demasiado alta para ser una mujer, pero también demasiado delgada para ser un hombre, y con un brillo en los ojos que... no, sería un efecto provocado por la luna llena. Después de cercionarse de que no hubiera ningún otro Defias a la vista se dirigió al hombre herido en la pierna. Había conseguido ponerse en pie y sujetaba temblando una daga, en actitud defensiva. — ¡Atrás! — Gritó el hombre, bastante nervioso. — ¡No... no quiero haceros daño! — ¿Cómo? ¿De un ataque de risa? — Se burló Julia — Con la ayuda de la Luz o sin ella pienso borraros a todos vosotros de la faz de la tierra, panda de rufianes. ¡Ahora dame eso! Con un rápido movimiento, agarró la mano con la que el hombre empuñaba la daga, y comenzó a retorcerla hasta que soltó la daga, agarró la daga antes de que cayera al suelo y soltó al hombre. Éste con el dolor de la mano, dió un paso hacia atrás, y su pierna, rota por el mazazo de antes, cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo. Pero antes de que cayera, Julia le agarró del cuello con la mano izquierda mientras armaba la daga con la mano derecha, dispuesta a darle el golpe de gracia. — Y ahora prepárate para reunirte con tu creador, escoria Defias. — ¡Por favor, piedad mi señora! No quería llegar a este punto, ¡nunca quise mataros! ¡Por favor! — ¿Y por qué iba a mostraros piedad? ¡Vosotros matásteis a mi madre! — (Jadeando) Mi señora... yo... no he sido yo quien la ha matado... ¡Ni siquiera elegí ser un Defias! Ellos... ellos me capturaron y me forzaron a esto... ¡me amenazaron con la muerte! Mi señora... por favor... déjeme libre y le juro que no volverá a verme. ¡Nunca! — Desde luego. Después de que te entierren, o te echen a los perros, no volveré a verte. Julia se dispuso a asestarle el golpe final, pero no pudo. Diferentes emociones luchaban en su interior. Su conciencia y su furia. "Mátalo, darle clemencia sería ayudar al enemigo" "¿Y si dice la verdad? ¿Y si NO es un Defias por decisión propia? Desde luego, es demasiado torpe como para hacer méritos para entrar en sus filas". "No importa, un momento de reflexión es un momento perdido" "¿Y qué os llamó el arquero? ¡Asesina! ¡Eso es en lo que te has convertido! Si no haces distinción de inocentes y culpables, no eres mejor que ellos". Julia comenzó a soltar lentamente el cuello de aquel hombre, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo, jadeando y mirándola, aún asustado. — Esa no es la forma que dicta la Luz... Ni la mía tampoco. Vete a la abadía de Villanorte a que te curen la pierna. Tienen fama de hacer obras de caridad. El hombre comenzó a marcharse lo más rápido que le permitía su pierna rota. Mientras, Julia volvió su mirada hacia su casa. No había rastro de aquel arquero (o arquera) que le salvó la vida. Volvió hacia casa con mucha pesadez, arrastrando la maza y con una pregunta en su cabeza que la abatía. "¿Y ahora como me presento ante Arthur sin quedar como una idiota?" Notas Categoría:Relatos Categoría:Julia